ffxiclopediafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
FFXIclopedia:Copyright
__NOEDITSECTION__ The license FFXIclopedia uses grants free access to our content in the same sense as free software is licensed freely. To fulfill the above goals, the text contained in FFXIclopedia is licensed to the public under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). The full text of this license is at Wikipedia:Text of the GNU Free Documentation License. The text of the GFDL is the only legally binding document; what follows is our interpretation of the GFDL: the rights and obligations of users and contributors. Content on FFXIclopedia is covered by disclaimers. As the GFDL was never intended for wiki articles, the "page history" is the best source for contributor attribution. However the "page history" is not in the correct format for the GFDL because is missing information that would be required under the GFDL if it were the history subunit. Additionally, it is not "Entitled" History. As a result, you may ignore the "page history" for the purposes of verbatim copying. If the text itself includes a section Entitled "History", however, then you should of course copy that along with the rest of the body text. Users' rights and obligations If you want to use FFXIclopedia materials in your own books/articles/web sites or other publications, you can do so, but you have to follow the GFDL. If you are simply duplicating the FFXIclopedia article, you must follow section two of the GFDL on verbatim copying. For the "Entitled" History, you must acknowledge authorship by citing FFXIclopedia and make a notation to refer to the page history of the article you are copying for a list of authors, though you need not actually list the authors yourself. Contributors' rights and obligations If you contribute material to FFXIclopedia, you thereby license it to the public under the GFDL (with no invariant sections, front-cover texts, or back-cover texts). In order to contribute, you therefore must be in a position to grant this license, which means that either * you own the copyright to the material, for instance because you produced it yourself, or * you acquired the material from a source that allows the licensing under GFDL, for instance because the material is in the public domain or is itself published under GFDL. :In the first case, you retain copyright to your materials. You can later republish and relicense them in any way you like. However, you can never retract the GFDL license for the versions you placed here: that material will remain under GFDL forever. :In the second case, if you incorporate external GFDL materials, as a requirement of the GFDL, you need to acknowledge the authorship and provide a link back to the network location of the original copy. If the original copy required invariant sections, you have to incorporate those into the FFXIclopedia article; it is however very desirable to replace GFDL texts with invariant sections by original content without invariant sections whenever possible. Additionally, you acknowledge that FFXIclopedia's "page history" is not the "Entitled" history as required by the GFDL. If you wish for your work to be credited, you must assert your GFDL rights within the article as "Entitled" History. FFXIclopedia is not responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on FFXIclopedia or any of its associated projects. If you find a copyright infringement It is not the job of rank-and-file FFXIclopedians to police every article for possible copyright infringement, but if you suspect one, you should at the very least bring up the issue on that page's talk page and place a message on the talk page of Administrator Mierin. He will examine the situation and take action if needed. The most helpful piece of information you can provide is a URL or other reference to what you believe may be the source of the text. Some cases will be false alarms. For example, if the contributor was in fact the author of the text that is published elsewhere under different terms, that does not affect their right to post it here under the GFDL. Also, sometimes you will find text elsewhere on the Web that was copied from FFXIclopedia. In both of these cases, it is a good idea to make a note in the talk page to discourage such false alarms in the future. If some of the content of a page really is an infringement, then the infringing content should be removed, and a note to that effect should be made on the talk page and on the talk page of Administrator Mierin, along with the original source. If the author's permission is obtained later, the text can be restored. If all of the content of a page is a suspected copyright infringement, then the page should be listed on FFXIclopedia:Copyright Problems and a note sent to Administrator Mierin and the content of the article replaced by the standard notice which you can find there. If, after a week, the page still appears to be a copyright infringement, then it may be deleted following the procedures on the votes page. In extreme cases of contributors continuing to post copyrighted material after appropriate warnings, such users may be blocked from editing to protect the project. If you are the owner of FFXIclopedia-hosted content being used without your permission If you are the owner of content that is being used on Wikipedia without your permission, then you may request the page be immediately removed from Wikipedia by following this link. You may also blank the page but the text will still be in the page history. Either way, we will, of course, need some evidence to support your claim of ownership. Sources This page has been copied and modified to fit the needs of FFXIclopedia from the Wikipedia Copyrights page. Any questions regarding the FFXIclopedia Copyright policy should be directed to Mierin, Administrator for the FFXIclopedia.